Don't You Forget About Me
by acciogayhunters
Summary: Mickey's never seen The Breakfast Club. Beware; there's fluff ahead. Some swearing, but it's Mickey, so what do you expect?


Hey! I've recently gotten into (and by gotten into, I mean become completely obsessed up to the point where all I can think about is Mickey and Ian) Shameless. This is just some little thing I thought of while watching The Breakfast Club, 'cause I got to thinking what a great movie it was, and Mickey had probably never seen it because, really, when does he have the time to sit down and watch some '80's movie?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for my imagination, and even that's questionable.

* * *

"Why the fuck are we watching this gay ass movie?" Mickey asked in adorable irritation as Ian dragged him over to the couch after popping The Breakfast Club into the DVD player that Mickey had stole.

"Because you've never seen it and it's my favorite. One of the characters even reminds me of you," Ian pouted at his not-boyfriend. Their situation was a bit confusing to outsiders, but as long as Mickey wasn't punching him – or worse, avoiding him completely, Ian was happy.

"Fuck off," Mickey muttered, but not before Ian saw the corner of his lip twitch up into a barely-there smile. "Whatever, play the damn movie, " he sighed as he plopped down on the couch. Ian pressed play and sat beside Mickey, curling into the other boy. Mickey tensed for a few seconds before relaxing slightly and draping his arm over Ian's shoulders.

"_'…Saturday March 24, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062. Dear Mr. Vernon...we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed...'_"

Every so often, Ian would glance over to see Mickey's reaction to the movie, only seeing Mickey entranced by the film, his eyes never leaving the screen. Ian bit his lip to hide a wide smile, his eyes returning to the movie.

"What a dumb ass, he should have just listened to Bender. Now they're fucking assed out beca- what the fuck, don't give yourself up for those assholes! What the fucking fuck, man?" Mickey shouted at the television screen, his eyes wide in disbelief at Bender's actions. Ian was confused at Mickey's reaction to Bender taking one for the team, but then he realized it was because Mickey had been raised to believe that it was every man for himself. Bender's actions confused the shit out of Mickey because he was so used to people betraying one another to save their ass.

The movie went on with Mickey randomly blurting things out – mostly funny little comments about some of the characters, especially Allison and Brian. Ian found it endearing how closely Mickey was paying attention to the movie, but he'd never tell him that – not if he didn't want to get his teeth knocked out. Ian discreetly snuggled his head against Mickey's chest because, hey, his not-boyfriend was so cute and so sexy at the same time, and he wanted to snuggle with him, god damnit. Ian felt Mickey's chin drop onto his head and he smiled contently, sighing as he closed his eyes.

Ian could tell the movie was almost over when he heard the song "Don't You Forget About Me" start playing. He yawned, opening his eyes in time to see Bender putting Claire's earring on. He loved that part. His favorite part was coming up, and Ian closed his hand into a tight fist, ready to pump it, when he was jostled slightly by Mickey thrusting his closed fist into the air, hard, a wide smile on his lips.

Ian stared up at Mickey in astonishment and what he guessed could only be called love. Mickey looked down at him before looking away, his pale cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "So, I take it you like it?" Ian asked smugly.

Mickey rolled his eyes and muttered, "It was alright, I guess. You know, you're a lot like Claire. You're both fucking princesses." Ian chuckled and quickly snuck his head up to kiss Mickey on the cheek before he sprinted off the couch from the affronted boy.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, GALLAGHER, OR I'LL CUT YOUR DICK OFF IN YOUR SLEEP!"


End file.
